


A piece of me

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cameos, Confused Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Doctor Who References, Gen, Not a Crossover, Not a Love Story, Oblivious Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Old Friends, Strange Meetings, Young and Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: Strange meetings during a mission going south.





	A piece of me

While Mac and the man who, until a few seconds earlier, had been imprisoned with him in the building on the verge of exploding, came out of the front door on their own legs while the agent's companions and those who were supposed to be the man's friends began to run up the hill towards the complex miraculously still standing.  
They were flushed and exhausted because of the adrenaline that was beginning to come down, the only thing that had kept them up until then; the two dropped on the ground, the sun was setting; "You're smart, boy," said the man with an amused expression, "I never thought I'd see you do that kind of magic."  
In response, Mac laughed before sinking his face into his own arms, pressed against his knees pulled up to his chest: "And I've never seen anyone tie knots at that speed, Marine? Army?"  
"Not really, I have been part of several... teams and agencies. I have been all over the world, but for now, I am enjoying life. And you?"  
"I am in a little bit of everything..."  
"If what I saw today was just a glimpse of your skills, I wouldn't be surprised to see you making rockets out of bottles."  
"Actually..."  
"Did you really do that? It's amazing, it's nice to see that there's still someone out there like I was when I was a youngster."  
The man then stood up and fixed his brown leather jacket on his shoulders after their brief exchange: "Damn... Pete would kill me if he could see how I ruined it." he moaned, before saying goodbye to his partner.  
As he got off the hill, however, he stopped and, turning around, smiled at him: "It was a pleasure to meet you, Angus MacGyver. A real pleasure, indeed."  
Bewildered, Mac followed him downhill with his eyes, watched as he regrouped with his friends, who were waiting for him, and smiled because of Jack and Riley, followed by Bozer and Sam, that ran up the last few meters that separated them: he was sure he had not told him his name.  
How did he know that?  
Moreover, while the man was leaving, Mac noticed two details that the attention on the bomb had prevented him from noticing. 

Details that filled his heart with a strange, indefinable nostalgia: First, the now white hair of the nameless man fell on his back but he had seemed to be as blond as him, in the dying light of the sun.

Next, a small Swiss Army knife like his, was hanging from his belt, worn away by time and clearly now unused, but it must have been precious to him.

Instinctively, Mac reaching for his knife into his pockets and hold it between his fingers.  
  
He did not hear Jack's voice calling him as the man turned to look him in the eye one last time, letting their almost identical blue eyes meet for a few seconds.  
  
Maybe Mac would never have known who that person was, but one thing he was certain of: he felt like he had met an old friend again.  
  
As if, he had met a lost part of himself.


End file.
